When We Danced
by Loreyulia
Summary: What do you get when two hot, intelligent boys get together and decide to put in some dance music? You get a whole lot of attraction and a lot of mixed emotions no doubt!


A/N: Yay, another b-day fic for my bestest friend Howl'sGirl41790! Last year I wrote her a fic for entitled, "Moonlit Sonnet." *shameless plug* so this year I decided I'd write one for her other favorite pairing! I also added a bit of Adam Lambert in here 'cuz I know just how much my bestie adores him. This is an A/U fic with L and Light both attending the same college, so forgive me for Light being kinda OC in this… It's my rule for when I write Deathnote A/U's, Light is always an innocent youth untouched by the Deathnote, (because it doesn't exist). Anyways, this was written above all else for the enjoyment of my best friend, but if anyone else enjoys it as well leave a review, and wish my friend a happy B-day! Love ya, *hugs and kisses*

Disclaimer: Do not own Deathnote, or the song,"For Your Entertainment," by Adam Lambert… But I wish I owned him!

When We Danced

The chime of a simple door bell echoed through the quiet suburban streets of Japan, as my long fore-finger released the button of the doorbell. "Coming," a bright boyish voice sounded from inside the house I was currently slouched in front of. The wooden door readily swung open, and I couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on my lips as I took in the look of excitement gracing my best friends' features.

"Are you ready to par-tay?" Light asked me, eyebrows arched gracefully as I took in his questioning face. Shuffling my feet awkwardly, I held up a brown paper bag in response. Light yanked it from my grasp, already walking into the kitchen yelling behind him, "Thanks for picking up the snacks, I owe you one!"

Shutting the door behind me, I let my eyes wander idly over the rather upscale living room. I began biting my thumbnail, I was rather nervous because this was the first time I had been over to his house let alone _slept _over.

I could still hardly understand why Light Yagami, most popular boy at To-oh University, wanted to be _my _friend. I was one of the social outcasts, the forgetables… but we had met in chess club. He had challenged me, I had won. From then on he made it his personal goal to become my best friend, and he had succeeded.

"My family is in Osaka for the weekend, so we've got the house to ourselves," I heard Light yell from where I supposed the kitchen was. Following his voice I easily found the kitchen, and saw Light pawing through the paper bag of treats.

"Let's see what you got then," Light said happily, removing the snacks from the bag. "Sichuan pork flavored chips," I smiled, knowing those were Light's favorite. "Animal crackers, cookies, more cookies, Hello-panda's, twinkies… damn it L! This is all sweet shit that _YOU _like!" Light fumed, eyebrows twitching in utter annoyance.

Feigning innocence I replied, "I got you chips," Light just frowned as he shot back, "You little bitch."

One detective thriller, and half the snacks later.

"I knew he'd get the killer in the end, justice FUCK YEAH!" I heard Light shout triumphantly as he fist pumped. I had found the movie a total bore, but it was worth it to watch Light get so engrossed in it. Somehow it was rather… cute. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I stifled a yawn and set my owlish eyes on Light's perfect face.

"What do you want to do now?" Light questioned, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Uhhhh…" my eyebrows furrowed in thought, "pizza?" Light's lips twitched downward for a second in a small frown as he replied, "We just ate half the snacks, why would we want to eat more junk right now?"

"Well, what do you suggest then your majesty?" I shot back at Light, my lips pulling down into a small frown-pout. "Mmmmmmmmm… I got a new CD the other day. It's from America, wanna listen to it?" Smiling a bit I nodded my head, the suggestion was quite intriguing. Light gave me a lopsided grin before he ran up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Before I had too much time to ponder Light's rather odd entertainment suggestion, he was back panting slightly and holding a square CD case in his hands. "You're gonna love it," he proclaimed confidently, popping the CD into a rather out-dated boom box. Before he pressed the PLAY button he turned to me, grinning rather sheepishly as he asked,

"Do… do you wanna dance along with me?" My eyes widened considerably as my brain worked to register Light's question. Feeling the temperature slightly rising to my cheeks, I just nodded dumbly in response. Light's face practically transformed into a sunbeam, as his long tanned for-finger squashed the PLAY button, and an almost sensual beat thrummed from its speakers.

_So hot, out the box can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained._

_Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid, Imma hurt you real good baby. _

My deep charcoal eyes must've been the size of the moon, as I watched Light move his hips erotically to the beat, his hands beginning to travel up and down his flat torso. His eyes locked on mine, daring me to upstage him in all of his sexual glory. My face heated up, and all I could do was move my own body to the beat.

_Let's go, it's my show, baby do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. _

_I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name. _

My slim hips quickly picked up the rhythm and moved perfectly to the beat, and I rolled them occasionally when certain notes were held longer than the rest. Somehow my fingers had become tangled in my messy inky locks, as I cast sultry looks in the brunette sex god's direction.

_No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over! _

Light's velvety brown locks were hopelessly ruffled and tossed haphazardly into his face, his teeth clung mercilessly to his bottom lip and he gazed at me through thick lashes.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cuz it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment! _

We were like magnets being slowly drawn together, positive and negative pulling towards the other, and soon we were dancing only an inch apart from each other. Such close proximity to the man I had secretly admired since the day we met had me panting, and wanting more. And I shamelessly felt something hot begin to grow in the pit of my tensed stomach muscles.

_Ooooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. A fallen angel swept you off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment! _

As the last bout of lyrics registered in my lust clouded mind, I felt two firm hands gripping at my hips and pulling me closer into a warm, enticing body dancing against my own. I threw back my head groaning softly, as I felt Light's hips slowly grinding against my own. Pulling away slightly, I looked into light's passion glazed eyes; my eyes filled with so many questions were reflected by his own.

Were we really going to do this? Why was I so turned on, without even knowing how it had started? Light's gentle fingers caught my chin, and as our lips met shyly for the first time, all questions and conscious thought flew from my confused mind.

Soon I was kissing back, my lips teasing and ghosting as hands awkwardly fumbled, memorizing each other's bodies subconsciously. Kisses grew deeper and his tongue pressed insistently against my own, as we stumbled up the stairs and into Light's bedroom.

I was tossed quite forcefully onto the neatly made bed, my eyes roaming over Light's delicious body still vaguely dancing to the soft beat coming from downstairs.

Undoing the buttons slowly Light began a sultry strip-tease, taking his sweet time to discard his crumpled white dress shirt. Panting, I willed myself to stay still, not wanting to shatter this moment of pure primal instinct and lust.

The shirt fell easily away from Light's form, and he stood there in all his shirtless glory. His skin looked so beautiful in the half light coming from the small window by his desk. It reminded me of burnt caramel and sun all wrapped together in the form of tantalizing flesh.

My heartbeat thrummed at an in-human pace as I watched Light crawl his way to me on the bed, like a tiger stalking its prey. Looming over me he smiled, leaning down to lat his tongue lightly graze my lower lip, driving me to the brink of insanity!

Fisting his tawny locks I pulled him closer, my tongue deciding it wanted to dance with his. Pulling away from my friends lips, I latched myself onto his neck biting gently, and then licking where teeth had previously been.

Moaning softly, Light's nimble fingers caught the hem of my plain long sleeved shirt, pulling it slowly away from my body. He discarded my shirt and then it was my turn to moan softly, as a pair of kiss swollen lips wrapped themselves around one of my pink nipples.

Arching my back in pleasure, we both gasped as hips met hips in a slow grinding motion. My mind cloudy, I began to awkwardly scramble with light's belt, frantic in my search for completion. "Patience is a virtue L," Light hissed through clenched teeth as I pulled his pants over his slim hips.

"And silence is golden Light," I quipped, finally retrieving my prize; his semi-hard erection. As Light opened his mouth to retort, I decided his smart-ass attitude was killing the mood, so I shut him up with a forceful tug at his erection. "Ughn… No fair L," Light whined after composing himself. Smirking, I simply replied, "Who ever said I played fair?"

"Touché," Light murmured softly as he looked up at down at me, his eyes now a dull rich honey color. My hand began to move of its own accord shifting up and down slowly, teasing him and causing him to moan deliciously. His hands flew to my hair and gripped tightly at my disheveled locks, probably because I was now fingering his slit.

"Ahhhh… L," Light's voice had grown husky, and he began to pant slightly in pleasure. I felt my lips twitch up into a smirk as I decided to be just a bit evil to my wanton lover. "Hmmmm? I don't think I can hear you over the music downstairs. You'll have to be louder than that to get what you want from me, Light." His eyes narrowed in defiance as he spat out, "Fucking tease."

The look on his face was just too perfect, so angry, so… desperate. I would be lying to myself if I said it didn't turn me on. "Fine," I sighed flipping our positions and making my way down his body, "I'll let you win, but just this once." Wait, what was I implying? Did I really think that this might happen again? Shrugging, I simply pushed away my thoughts and instead busied myself with the task of kissing the tip of Light's hard-on.

I pressed open mouthed kisses down the length of it and then back up again, taking the head into my mouth and sucking gently. "Mmhm! P-please…" Light moaned, hips arching up seeming to beg for more. I was tired of the games as well, wanting to just cut to the chase, so with one swift motion I took all of Light into my mouth and sucked. "Yes, oh God yes L!" Light practically screamed, boosting my confidence. I guess all those lollipops that I ate really paid off…

Hollowing my cheeks, I began a slow bobbing motion as I curled my tongue around as much of Light's thick shaft as I could. "Hah… oh, yes. More L, more!" Light mumbled, his hips snapping up, causing me to gag around the cock being shoved down my throat. Coughing, I pulled away from Light's member and glared at him.

"C'mon, I was so close L! Please, finish what you started." Light practically whined at me, his weeping cock a visual testament to his words. My hands traveled down to my faded blue jeans and I popped open the button followed by pulling down the zipper. Shimmying the baggy jeans away from my over heated skin; I was left in only my grey boxers.

Light visibly gulped, his eyes fixated on the tip of my own weeping cock poking from the top of my boxers' waistband. Warm fingers took a hold of the elastic waistband, pulling down and away leaving me fully exposed. "Damn," Light murmured, his fingers lightly brushing the tip of my penis, "I never would've guessed you'd be _this _big." My face flushed, and I looked away from his intense stare mumbling, "It's not really that big…"

I jumped then as my hand was pulled and three of my fingers encompassed by a warm, wet heat. "We don't have to go that far if you don't want to Light. I'm not expecting us too." I managed to assure around small moans, damn… Light could do amazing things with his tongue. Light cast me a look that would turn the straightest guy flaming as he pulled away from my saliva coated fingers and said, "I want this L, I want you inside me so badly that it hurts."

Light pushed me down upon his faded red sheets and crawled atop me, as my mind was still working to process his rather arousing words. Again, my hand was grabbed as Light led my fingers to his entrance. Gulping, I closed my eyes and slowly entered the first into his tight, burning hot entrance. "Mmmm, yes. Move your finger in and out slowly and I'll tell you when to add the second ok?" Light instructed, seemingly well versed on anal sex.

"I know this should be glaringly obvious by now, but I… I have a question for you Light." A small smile lifted the corners of Light's pretty lips as he said, "Shoot." Swallowing heavily, I moved my finger at a slow pace in and out as I asked, "A-are… are you gay Light?" Light laughed, pushing back and grinding against my hand as he replied, "Well yeah, that ne should be obvious by now. I am gay L, and if you're going to ask if I've done this before the answer is yes."

"Oh." I couldn't find any other words to fill the silence, as my heart sunk slightly. For some reason I had been hoping we would be losing our virginities to one another… "Second finger please." Light groaned out, snapping me out of my thoughts. So I added another finger, pumping them a bit faster mow. "Fuck, yes! Y-you'll want to… to move your fingers in a scissoring motion. You know, to stretch me." Light moaned out, his voice raising in pitch on the last words as he threw his head back.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked frantically, stilling the movement of my hand. "No," Light practically wined as he ground down onto my fingers harshly, "You just hit my prostate. It felt sooooooo good, keep going L!" So I did, making Light a writhing mess of sweat and moans atop me. "AH, ok. Third finger now." I added the third finger, keeping up my fast pace of scissoring and pumping.

Light's nails dug deep into the skin of my chest, and he bit his swollen lip harshly. "Ok, I'm ready now. Take me L, make e yours!" I groaned at Light's words, pulling my fingers out of his entrance, a wet noise echoing in the room. Grabbing a hold of my hard shaft, I aligned it with Light's puckered hole. In one swift movement Light impaled himself onto my cock, and began riding me slowly.

Grabbing onto his slim hips, I had to keep myself focused. His warmth and tightness were such a foreign feeling to me; I had to take it slowly. Soon I was thrusting up to meet Light, causing him to keen in a rather feminine way, his nails raking down my chest leaving angry red marks in their wake.

"Oh… ah! L, Goddamn you are so good!" My face flushed at Light's bold words. I'm sure he was just trying to boost my ego, because this was the very first time I'd ever had sex. Our thrusting grew harder and faster, Light bouncing nicely above me. Leaning up, I grabbed him by the hair pulling him down into a fiery kiss of tongue and teeth.

Light pulled away from my lips after a particularly hard thrust and he screamed, "Fuck L! Right there, keep thrusting there!" I tried my best, trying to hit his prostate with every thrust. I knew I wasn't by Light's tell-tale reactions, but I felt proud in the fact that I could do it more than once. "I-I'm coming L…" Light groaned out, pressing down as hard as he could on my shaft and lacing our fingers together hastily.

Warm liquid shot out of Light's cock, spilling down onto my stomach and he shuddered, slumping down a bit. The look in his eyes and the unbelievably tight feeling of his entrance clenching around me brought me to the edge as well. My orgasm ripped through my body, electrifying every last one of my nerves and I came deep inside Light's entrance.

We just stayed like that for a minute, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. And that's when everything hit me, shame and guilt flooding over me. "Oh, L. That was amazing," Light murmured, lifting off of my flaccid member and lying beside me. "Man, is the sex is always this good I'm gonna have to get my family out of the house more often, eh L?"

Closing my eyes, I just shook my head. "What's wrong L? I mean, we are going to do this again right? I Kinda assumed after all of this, you're my boyfriend now and everything…" I couldn't look at him. I knew my words were going to tear him apart…

"I can't do this Light. I just… can't." I felt him sit up beside me as he yelled back, "What do you mean? I… I thought you liked me L. Or were you just using me?" Opening my eyes, I looked at him and replied flatly, "Yes. Yes, I was using you Light. You were a better fuck than I thought you would be." Pain shot across my face as Light slapped me screaming,

"Get the fuck out! I never want to see you again!" Getting up, I gathered my clothed and hastily put them on, trying to ignore Light's heart-wrenching sobs. Once dressed, I simply left the man I knew I'd never deserve. I had tainted his beauty, and he didn't need someone like me ruining his life every moment that he thought he loved me.

I was incapable of returning love. This was for the best, even if my heart was torn apart and left behind at Light's dainty feet…

~One month later~

We weren't friends after that day. We never spoke, and any time our eyes met I had to look away, the hurt in Light's pretty brown eyes just too much for me to take. I went back to being alone, and I knew it was for the best.

It was late night and I was just leaving my psychology class when, as I walked down a dark hallway I heard a very familiar voice moan out, "Yes, harder!" Coming to a stop, I could barely make out the form of Light pressed up against a wall, being fucked by some guy I'd never seen before. A wry smile cracked my lips as I couldn't help but remember the time…

_When we danced… _

_ ~Fin~ _

A/N: And there we have it! Sorry if the ending sucked, but I had a hard time thinking of a reason WHY L would give up such a sexy piece of man meat. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story regardless!


End file.
